


Beef tongue

by Saku015



Series: Spiker-Setter Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birds, Canon Compliant, Crows, Families of Choice, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, For a Friend, Gen, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Owls, Post-Match, Post-Time Skip, Spiker-Setter Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: The owl family goes out for dinner.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou, Akaashi Keiji & Hinata Shouyou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou
Series: Spiker-Setter Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912813
Comments: 2
Kudos: 136
Collections: Haikyuu: Spiker-Setter Week





	Beef tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nori_owlette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_owlette/gifts).



> Day 4: Second.

Bokuto’s stomach growled as he and Akaashi were walking towards the exit of the Sendai Gym. He had a really hard game behind his back and wanted nothing more than to spend a great night with his boyfriend – well, until he spotted out the bright orange colour a few meters from them. Before Akaashi could say anything, Bokuto’s mouth opened and he called out for the boy, who was about to step out of the building.

”Hey, Hinata!” Bokuto yelled, grabbing the other’s attention, Hinata turned back and his eyes shone up when he spotted them out. But before Bokuto could be happy about him making the ginger react like that, Hinata collided into Akaashi in the blink of an eye.

”Akaashi-san!” He exclaimed happily, looking up at the former setter with shining eyes. Akaashi chuckled, patting him on the top of his head.

”Hello, Shouyou-kun! You played great,” Akaashi praised him and Hinata blushed deeply.

”Akaashi’s praises are the best, right, Hinata?” Bokuto asked with a grin and Hinata nodded enthusiastically.

”Bokuto-san, please,” Akaashi mumbled, feeling his cheeks heating up in embarrassment. 

”We’re going out to eat some beef tongue. Come with us, Hinata!” Bokuto said with a grin.

”Can I, Akaashi-san?” Hinata asked, knowing that him going with them wasn’t in their original evening plan.

”Of course, Shouyou-kun. We would be delighted,” Akaashi assured him and Hinata beamed up at him.

”Hey! Why are you asking for his permission?” Bokuto complained. He was the one who invited Hinata after all. Akaashi smirked at him and Bokuto’s breath caught in his throat. 

”Let’s go, Shouyou-kun,” Akaashi said, hugging Hinata around the shoulder, pulling him beside him. Bokuto gawked for a few seconds before yelling indignantly:

”Hey, wait up!” The dual haired man yelled, running after them.

”Will Bokuto-san be okay?” Hinata whispered to Akaashi, glancing backwards a bit. ”He seems upset.” Akaashi snickered a bit, squeezing Hinata’s shoulder.

”Teasing Bokuto-san is one of the most entertaining activities of the world,” Akaashi informed him as the two of them stepped out of the building.

That beef tongue was the best one Akaashi had ever eaten. It was perfectly made and had just the right amount of sauce on it. Although, if he thought about it more it might be the company that made the food taste that good. He was sitting beside Bokuto with Hinata across from them. The small ginger was talking about his adventures in Brazil with big gestures with his chopsticks and Akaashi really enjoyed it.

”And then I played a match with Oikawa-san as my setter-” Hinata started another story when his stomach grumbled. Akaashi let out a small chuckle as the orange blushed.

”This is really entertaining, Shouyou-kun, but you should really eat first. You used up lots of energy.”

”’Kaashi’s right! Eat up, Hinata!” Bokuto encouraged him with a grin. Akaashi glanced at his boyfriend’s plate – which was already empty.

”T-thank you for the food!” Hinata bowed slightly, then started to eat.

After finishing their dinner, the three of them walked out of the restaurant and towards the park nearby, so Shouyou cloud finish his story. They sat down onto a bench with Shouyou in the middle between them. As the younger continued his story, Akaashi noticed how his eyelids started to drop and his head lolled to the side. It didn’t take more than 15 minutes for Hinata’s head to end up on Akaashi’s shoulder with the boy asleep.

”He’s so adorable,” Akaashi sighed, wrapping his arm around Hinata’s shoulder, pulling him closer. Akaashi leaned his head down a bit and placed a gentle kiss on the top of the ginger's head.

”Course he is,” Bokuto agree, ruffling Hinata’s hair gently. ”Ne, Keiji?”

”Yes?” Akaashi asked, looking at him.

”Can we adopt him now?”


End file.
